


pabo

by Murimuri



Category: iKON；bohwan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murimuri/pseuds/Murimuri
Summary: 是两个笨蛋的故事





	pabo

**Author's Note:**

> 是两个笨蛋的故事

金知元有时觉得，对着金振焕就好像在养猫。  
在外一副大哥样，摸摸这个弟弟的头，教教那个弟弟怎么跳舞。然而一回到宿舍，就娇惯得像被宠坏的猫，偏生还就对自己这样。  
这可让想藏着自己心思的金知元有点头疼。  
小大哥说敏感是敏感，但感情方面却迟钝得像个生锈的指南针。  
“小元！！”金振焕又突然开门扑到了自己的床上，一下压到正在床上玩手机的金知元的肚子。这一下可把金知元压得够呛。  
“又怎么了哥…”虽然被压得晕头转向，金知元还是悄悄护住压在自己身上的小大哥以免他滚下去。  
怎料这人一抬头就两眼泪汪汪直直勾着自己，他一吸红红的鼻头，可把金知元心都勾软了。“要是我也化成灰了怎么办？”  
“啊？”金知元被问懵了，什么化成灰？  
“如果随机消灭的人里面有我怎么办？”明白了，小大哥和忙内这几天为了备战复联4重温之前的电影，情绪代入太深了。  
看这样大概又是边喝边看了，对着醉鬼还是要顺着走，“那我也会化成灰的。”“嗯？”“振焕哥如果不在，我也不活了，因为振焕哥是我的支柱啊。”反正他清醒了也不记得自己说过什么，实话实说也无妨。  
金知元看似吊儿郎当，但不管是在镜头面前还是私下，金振焕是他的支柱这句话不掺一分假。没有金振焕，一切就没有意义了。  
“嘿嘿。”获得满意的答案，身上的小人露出了笑脸，“小元真好，嗝，嘻嘻。”忽略慢慢变红的耳朵，金知元还是很冷静的。“所以可以睡觉了吗哥？”“嗯？哦…是哦…该睡觉了…”说着金振焕起身，金知元暗暗舒了一口气，可算消停了。  
不料金振焕一起来就簌簌地往金知元被子里钻，还没等金知元反应过来，小猫已经掖好被子就露出一张小脸，“小元，嗝，晚安。”不消片刻便已浅浅地发出平稳的呼吸声。这哥喝醉了真的，任性程度能上升三千点，只能小心地给他塞好被子，往里边靠一点让金振焕睡得舒服些，金知元轻轻躺下，自己真的拿他一点办法都没有。

早晨醒来的时候金振焕还在呼呼地睡，想着没什么活动金知元也没叫醒他，刚打算起床，却发现自己的手臂被压住了。  
之前在节目上自己无意识搂金振焕的腰的时候还被躲开了，当时还有点小受伤呢。这白捡的机会，不要白不要。金知元顺势躺了回床上，细细看着金振焕的脸。  
他的手不自觉摸上他的头发，为了迎接之后的颁奖礼，金振焕染了紫色的头发，像株桔梗一般，粉丝管他叫妖精也不是没道理。  
“摸够了？”脸前的狐狸眼不知何时睁开，金知元有些促狭地收回了手，挤出一个假装平静的笑容，“呀几南醒了啊。”仿佛昨晚跑到房间里撒娇的人不是他，金振焕挑挑眉，“叫哥。”  
金知元也不甚在意，“醒了就赶紧出去，手都麻了。”金振焕不语，沉默了片刻，“你知道我为什么染紫色吗？”  
“啊？不是公司安排的吗？”金知元有些摸不着头脑。“…算了。”金振焕起身，“我上去吃饭了。”砰一声关上了门，留下一脸懵圈的金知元。  
金振焕停留在门口片刻，嘴里不觉飘出一句，“笨蛋。”

如金振焕敏感的人自然不会察觉不到金知元的感情，只是同样的，他是个胆小的人，诚然，他知道金知元对自己是特别的，但是不是自己想象的那般特别，他不敢断定。  
金韩彬和金知元是最早陪伴自己的人，不用多说，他们于自己有多重要。金振焕不由轻叹，如果自己喜欢上的是金韩彬，现在大概不用这般纠结了。金韩彬强势，爱憎分明，感情同自己一般细腻，如果不喜欢就会干干净净地说清楚。但金知元不同，他看似大大咧咧，实则是个很细腻温柔的人，即便不喜欢，也不会轻易伤害别人的感情。  
我该拿这个笨蛋怎么办啊…

金知元觉得不妥，非常的不妥。自从那次夜宿之后，金振焕莫名有点疏远自己。平时自己从背后抱住他，他就傻笑，但是这几天，他却好像有点尴尬。  
有些尴尬地转开头，但又好像给自己面子一样，营业性地笑。  
怎么感觉自己在抱具俊会似的。  
自己不会是那晚说梦话说了什么吧，或者早上摸头发的时候意图太明显了？金知元有些慌了。  
他一向大胆，但和金振焕有关的事情他就会变得小心翼翼，他不敢同他说破，也不敢问他怎么回事。  
好难受，好想抱抱振焕哥啊…兔子抱头。

颁奖典礼后的晚上，金振焕决定孤注一掷，如果不成，就当是给自己留个念想。  
拿了奖大家难免多喝几杯，一向贪杯的金振焕却罕见的稍微喝了两杯就回房。金知元放心不下，虽然知道他有心躲着自己，但心下还是担心，说着自己有点不舒服，快步回了楼下。  
“振焕哥？…”客厅没有开灯，金知元就悄悄打开了金振焕的房门，奇怪的是，金振焕房间里也没有人。这是去哪了？但是他刚刚穿的鞋还在门口，应该没有出去吧？虽然觉得有点不大可能，但金知元还是有些期待地打开了自己的房门。  
打开卧室的灯，被子隆起了一个弧度，金知元放下心来，走过去打算给金振焕掖掖被子，却扑了个空；只是今早自己没整好被子罢了。  
他这是去哪了？  
“滴滴滴”手机响起的声音打断了他的思路，是郑粲右。  
“Bobby哥，振焕哥让我告诉你不用找他了。”“哈？”他怎么自己在找他？“反正不用担心啦，和我打一局游戏吧？”金知元也有点懵了，突然打什么游戏啊？“好嘛好嘛，一局就好啦！！”金知元莫名其妙地坐到了电脑前，什么啊？但还是乖乖地和弟弟连了线上通话，毕竟他还是要当个好哥哥，既然说了不用担心还是不想那么多吧。  
“Bobby哥，我们跳这吧。”“好。”手指正飞快动着，嘴上也正和郑粲右连着线，金知元突然感到微妙的不对。  
怎么感觉，有人解自己的皮带。奇怪地低头，不低头还好，一低头却吓了一大跳，腿间不正是自己刚刚在找的人吗。  
郑粲右见对面不回应，“怎么了Bobby哥？”紫发的小人儿抬头，对他比了个噤言的手势。鬼使神差之下，金知元回了一句“没事”。  
那人满意地笑了笑，继续手上的动作。他解开并不复杂的皮带扣，开始拉金知元的裤链。  
金知元有点发懵，他也无法阻止他，赛况正胶着，他突然停下郑粲右当然会奇怪，又不能口头警告，只能任由金振焕拉开自己的拉链，甚至拉下自己的内裤。  
他眼睁睁看着金振焕开始舔自己的下体，他可有点坐不住了，“你干嘛！”“啊？？”对面传来郑粲右的声音，太过慌乱他都要忘了自己还连着线了。金振焕却警告地掐了他大腿一把，他只能假装没事发生，这哥到底要干什么。  
心里虽然慌张，但自己喜欢的人蹲在自己腿间这么淫乱的场面，怎么可能没反应，何况还是血气方刚的男人，金振焕随便挑逗几下，金知元便迅速冲血了，在这正和别人连着线的时候，这可不是很乐观。  
金知元甚至不敢再低头看，他感受到自己的下身被纳入一个温热的地方，舌头绕着柱体打转，自己还要假装专注游戏，不让屏幕对面的郑粲右发现，他只能尽量少说话，已经抑制自己的呼吸深声。  
感受到自己的下体明显被吸了一下，金知元猛地一颤，“怎么了知元哥，你有点喘啊”忙内敏锐的察觉让金知元有些尴尬，难道要说因为队里的大哥在给自己口吗。   
手指蜷缩着，几乎无法按键，即使耳机里全是郑粲右“知元哥快过来掩护我”的声音他也难以做出回应，金振焕的技术好不好他不知道，但光是这个名字已经让自己欲仙欲死了。  
终于在临界点，金振焕的小手伸向他的双球，轻轻捏了一下，这一下刺激让金知元彻底缴械投降，他猛地痉挛，手指一摁送了队友一枪。即使输了游戏他也完全无视郑粲右的大喊大叫，迅速关掉耳机和电脑。  
他往后退，白灼的液体喷溅在金振焕的脸上，有的甚至挂在他的头发上，他急忙拿过纸巾想要给他擦拭。金振焕用手抹了一下落在自己眼下的液体，手伸向嘴边，直勾勾地盯着金知元，鲜红的舌头将那浊液卷进了那两片水光潋滟的唇瓣。  
不顾完全石化的金知元，金振焕扶着金知元的膝盖爬起来，慢慢地整个人伏到他身上，“小元不想和我玩吗。”一手搂住金知元的脖子，一手捧上他的脸。  
原本就不太清晰的大脑是彻底失去了理智，妈的，就当是在做春梦吧。一把搂紧身上人的腰，就着这样的姿势站了起来，将金振焕放到了桌子上。  
接下来便是唇枪舌战，他们像是许久未见的恋人，急切地剥落对方的衣服。手中是自己日思夜想的腰身，金振焕显然是特意洗了澡蹲在这等自己，身上只随意套了件衬衣，连睡裤都没有穿，用力揉弄柔软的臀瓣，金知元肯定自己是在做梦。  
“呼啊…”金振焕的呼吸愈发紊乱，金知元啃咬着他的胸膛，留下或深或浅的痕迹，“等，等一下”金知元不解地抬头，“怎么了哥？”金振焕将他重新推倒在椅子上，“我也，想在小元身下留下痕迹…”说着便像小猫咪一样亲吻金知元壮实的胸膛。该死，这哥真是。  
岔开双腿跪在椅子两旁，金振焕吮吸着金知元的肌肤，甚至主动地将金知元的手带向自己的身后。不用多说金知元也知道他是什么意思，但他的房间里也没有润滑油一类的东西，即使是梦里，他也不想伤到他的振焕哥。  
金振焕见他迟迟不动，心下委屈，以为他是清醒了后悔了，“小元不想要我吗？”金知元一下不知道怎么回应，只是心疼得要命，他怎么可能不想要。金振焕却以为他是默认，连这种时候都不否认自己，果然是个好弟弟。  
委屈地撅了下嘴，自己脸皮也没厚到金知元都不想做了还强硬做下去，他也觉得丢人的。强撑起自己的身体，金振焕从椅子上下来，“那我不打扰你了。”说罢就要往门外走，晕头转向的金知元急忙起来一把拉住他，却被拉得转过身的金振焕吓到，眼前的人眼泪都流了出来，心疼得自己手忙脚乱地给他擦。  
金振焕心烦地拍开他的手，“你要是不喜欢我就别这样！”金知元也是被吼愣了，一下说出了心底的话：“谁说我不喜欢你了！”  
这下可换金振焕懵了，他喜欢自己？那他又为什么停住。这一吼也算是把金知元吼明白了，之前也就是他俩在瞎猜瞎误事呗。他搂过还打着哭嗝的小人，“我怎么会不喜欢振焕哥呢。”他不由得又抱紧了一些，“很喜欢很喜欢。”金振焕也总算找回了自己的声音：“那你刚刚…刚刚为什么…”“嗯？”“就是！！为什么不…不…继续了…”  
金知元回神，他怎会不懂他什么意思，“因为我…房间里没有润滑液之类的…”  
这一说倒显得金振焕很饥渴似的，一下羞红了耳朵，说什么都不肯抬起头来。然而有些东西还是要说清楚的，金知元问：“所以，振焕哥也喜欢我吗？”怀里的人儿嗫嚅了一句什么，“啊？”  
“喜欢啦！！你个笨蛋！！”这次是更加不愿意抬头了。金知元笑得眼睛更小了，可不吗，以为是做梦，却突然梦想成真了，但现下似乎有更重要的东西要解决。  
“所以振焕哥。”“干嘛？”“我们，还做吗？”“…随便你！”就是默许的意思了，一下将小人抱起来，还是到床上去吧。不是第一次躺在金知元的床上，金振焕这次却微妙地感到羞涩。“关，关灯吧。”“不要。”“你！…嗯！…”被一向百依百顺的金知元拒绝了请求，金振焕还被一下堵住了嘴，这臭小子！  
还松松垮垮地挂在身上的衬衣彻底失去了遮蔽的作用，金知元的双手顺着腰线重新滑到了臀部的位置，“振焕哥好好洗过澡了吧？”没有等金振焕的回应，金知元径自接下自己的话，“那我看看这里有没有洗干净好了。”说着便把头凑向他的双腿间。  
金振焕被他痞里痞气的语气臊的不行，果然是维吉尼亚小混混，还没来得及阻止便感觉内裤突然被一下脱掉，自己还被天旋地转地转了个向，肚子下被塞了个枕头，被摆成了跪趴的形状，下身完全暴露在了金知元的面前。  
“因为没有润滑液，哥就忍忍吧。”还想不明白他说的是什么，金振焕便感受到什么湿热的东西贴向自己的后穴。“停下！那里好脏！”抬手便往身后抓去，身后的触感并没有停下，自己的手还被抓住，硬是和身后的人是指相扣。  
这种时候谁要和你十指相扣啊！！金振焕却以没有力气将手收回，这也，太刺激了。后穴外面一圈被舔得发痒，肌肉无意识地收缩着，明显感受到那异物在往里边钻，“嗯呜…”金振焕将头埋到床上，羞得抬不起头。第一次被人看到私密部位就算了，还要被舔。维吉尼亚混混可没他想得那么多，只是专注地将后边舔湿。不消片刻，后穴已红润了起来，金振焕的腰都软了，“好…好了…不要再舔了…”这般娇软的姿态金知元真的喜欢得要命，他往臀上亲了一下，“振焕哥连这里都洗干净了嘛。”让鸵鸟焕猛地回头瞪了他一眼，当然除了把他瞪得更硬并没有别的效果。  
即使后穴已经明显变软了也还是要做好扩张工作，再忍忍吧，他也想要两人的第一次是美好的。将食指缓缓插入金振焕的后穴，经过刚刚的润滑进入还算顺利，“振焕哥…别怕…”边说着边曲起拇指和中指，轻轻勾弄着底下两个圆润的小球，“哈啊…金知元你…哈啊…”安抚地亲了亲牵着的手，金知元将中指也缓缓推进，食指和中指轻轻搅动着，试图分开一些，“嗯啊！…别…别这样…！”“没事的哥…”手指稍微分开一些，显然碰到了某个小凸起，“呜！…”甬道明显的收紧了一下，看来是找到了。  
假装不经意地蹭过那处，果不其然地听到了金振焕求饶的声音，“小…小元…别玩那了…”心中的恶劣因子开始作祟，“明明一开始是振焕哥要和我玩的。”“我…哈啊…不是…”金知元不再逗他，只专心扩张，自己的下身也是涨得生疼。  
“我要进去了，几南。”抽出手指，没等小穴合上多少，金知元便将自己送了进去，“嗯啊！！…”金振焕的背上冒出细细的汗珠，金知元有些心疼地吻着他的蝴蝶骨，“疼吗？…”金振焕摇摇头，除了不让金知元担心，确实也不是很痛，只是感觉涨涨的。“那我动了哥…”金知元缓缓抽动起来，刚开始还不得要领，明显感觉到金振焕的指尖都开始发凉，但梦里实践多次，这一过程也没持续太久。  
“哈啊！！”顺利找到了前列腺的位置，金知元开始向那处攻击。或轻或重地磨蹭，让金振焕的身体渐渐染上了绯色。“我想要看哥的脸。”金知元说罢就自顾自地将金振焕转了过来，性器在金振焕体内转了个圈，让他叫得更大声，这臭小子怎么在床上就这么任性。  
下身的器官断断续续地流出前列腺液，让金振焕有种失禁的错觉，又羞又气之下一把搂住金知元，狠狠往罪魁祸首厚实的肩膀上咬了一口。这小野猫真是，不干得他发软都觉得对不起自己，报复性地加速挺动腰身，让身下的人喊叫得更大声。  
“你…呜…金知元你…啊…慢点…”“怎么可能啊哥…”“呜呜…求你了…小元…”泪眼婆娑求饶的模样让金知元心疼，金振焕何尝这般可怜巴巴地求自己，但现在可不是有求必应的时候。拉起金振焕让他坐到自己身上，性器又在自己体内搅了一圈，金振焕的手指一下抠入了金知元手臂的肌肉，“你！…”气恼地拍了他一下，这小子真是想怎么来怎么来，“抱歉了哥。”兔子讨好地亲了亲金振焕，身下的动作也没有减轻。这个姿势比之前进入得更深，金振焕整张小脸滑满了自己的生理泪水。“呜啊…小元…啊…”他想要摸摸自己没怎么得到关爱的下身，却被金知元拉开了手。“呜…小元，我…哈啊…我想去了…”金知元亲吻着他的耳垂，标准的烟嗓炸在他耳边，“我会把哥操射的。”说着往敏感处猛地撞击了不知几下，在金振焕惊慌的目光下，顺利地让他精门大开，自己也被猛地一绞，把今晚第二次交代在了金振焕的体内。  
没有立刻把器官抽出来，金知元抱着金振焕躺下，他还想温存片刻。  
“没想到哥这么大胆。”嘴上没把门，就是金知元最佳写照，金振焕气哼哼地不理他；金知元突然想到了什么，“所以哥为什么要染紫发？”金振焕翻了个白眼，“赶紧给我滚出去！！我要洗澡！！”“好了好了别推了！！现在就去！！”无奈地抱起小粘人精去浴室给他清理身体。  
挂在金知元身上的金振焕耳朵通红，总不能告诉你是因为你染过吧。

第二天，金知元到楼上给金振焕拿早餐的时候听到郑粲右在和宋尹亨吐槽，“昨晚振焕哥突然发信息给我让我跟知元哥说不要担心他去哪了，还让我和知元哥打游戏，真是，他就不能自己和他说吗。”  
金知元失笑，敲了敲忙内的脑袋便带着早餐下楼了。  
结果，两个人都是笨蛋嘛。

END


End file.
